Séquence
by Miss Cactus
Summary: [UA] Une séquence est une série d'éléments mis et traités les uns à la suite des autres. Observons celle qui lie Kuina, son plateau de travail et la tête de Ace.


**SÉQUENCE**

 _Une séquence est une série d'éléments mis et traités les uns à la suite des autres. Observons celle qui lie Kuina, son plateau de travail et la tête de Ace._

 **Note :** OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF avec pour thème le mot "Séquence" (admirez l'originalité thème/titre !). Ce thème a été une horreur ! Pour l'instant (et il ne reste qu'un thème à sortir), il a été celui avec lequel j'ai eu le plus de difficultés :') J'ai très envie de faire un UA Sabo/Kuina où Kuina travaillerait dans un café, donc en écrivant je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas intégrer cet OS dans ce futur recueil, et au final... Non. Juste non. Pas que je le trouve si nul que ça, mais ce n'est définitivement pas mon meilleur écrit.

 **Note reviews :** Je réponds aux reviews Guest (lecteurs sans compte) sur mon compte Twitter avec le hashtag #HSFHguest

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Le premier élément : le café dans lequel Kuina travaillait._

C'était un petit café calme et tranquille où on voyait peu de clients. Il n'y avait aucune heure de pointe particulière et Kuina se demandait encore comment il faisait pour ne pas couler. Bon, autant dire que ça l'arrangeait étant donné qu'elle pouvait se poser au comptoir pour lire ou juste traîner sur son téléphone sans qu'une foule de clients ne débarque.

 _Le deuxième élément : les clients._

Même s'ils étaient rares, ils existaient. C'était principalement des connaissances du personnel, ce fut donc sans surprise que Kuina vit entrer Zoro en milieu d'après-midi, accompagné de Luffy. Ces deux passaient très souvent au café, achetant de nombreuses pâtisseries pour le brun. Elle était quasiment sûre qu'ils faisaient tourner la boutique à eux deux. S'ils perdaient ces deux clients, ils couleraient en une semaine seulement.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à voir les deux lycéens habituels, elle fut surprise de tomber sur un couple, un jeune blond et une petite brune à ses côtés. Ne laissant rien paraître – professionnalisme bonjour – elle leur sourit et prit leur commande.

Etant donné que le café était littéralement vide, elle leur proposa de s'asseoir, ajoutant qu'elle leur apporterait leurs boissons. Plus elle perdait de temps en manœuvres inutiles, plus ses heures passeraient vite. Ce n'était pas un travail bien compliqué, il payait bien, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle s'ennuyait... Ce n'était pas avec leur village minuscule qu'il y aurait foule ici...

Elle remarqua du coin de l'oeil, lorsque les deux allèrent s'asseoir, la jeune fille donner un coup de coude joueur au blond qui rougit. Certes elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'un petit-ami, mais elle s'était toujours dit que ça pourrait être sympa... Il pourrait lui rendre visite pendant ses heures au café. Pour passer le temps.

Oui, sa définition du petit-ami idéal était assez facile à remplir.

 _Le troisième élément : l'erreur_

Elle mit les deux tasses sur un plateau à côté de la part de gâteau que la jeune fille avait demandé et se dirigea vers la table contre la fenêtre qu'ils avaient choisi. Un bon endroit, au moins ils pouvaient regarder la rue... Vide. Bon, pas super comme vue en fait. Elle remarqua curieusement d'ailleurs que le frère de Luffy, Ace, les avait rejoints. Elle ne le connaissait pas particulièrement, l'avait juste croisé deux ou trois fois, mais étant donné que tout le monde se connaissait ici, elle avait d'abord pensé que les deux venaient d'une autre ville. Peut-être étaient-ce de la famille éloignée de Luffy et Ace.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne fit pas attention où elle mettait les pieds et trébucha de la façon la plus stupide au monde... Sur rien. Du coup, Kuina renversa l'intégralité des boissons bouillantes sur le blond qui fit un bond tellement impressionnant qu'elle pensa une seconde qu'il allait s'assommer au plafond. C'était assez incroyable à voir...

Elle se reprit rapidement et s'excusa en essayant d'essuyer du mieux qu'elle pouvait les tâches sur sa chemise. Elle se sentait rougir de honte en entendant les rires masqués de la jeune fille et de Ace, ne comprenant pas vraiment lorsqu'ils demandèrent au garçon s'il était heureux... ? Peut-être détestait-il cette chemise et qu'il pouvait s'en débarrasser maintenant ? Etant donné qu'il s'empressa de les faire taire, elle se douta que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas.

« Kuina ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Tu es virée ! »

Aussitôt, les rires s'arrêtèrent.

« Quoi ?! » S'écria-t-elle en se relevant pour se retourner et faire face à son patron. « Vous ne pouvez pas me virer ! Je suis votre _seule_ serveuse ! »

« Dehors ! » Hurla-t-il.

Rouge de rage, elle se retourna violemment lorsque Ace laissa échapper un rire et lui donna un coup de son plateau sur la tête.

« Je suis sûre que tu rigoleras moins quand Luffy viendra te dire qu'il baise avec Zoro depuis des mois. » Siffla-t-elle avant de sortir avec un sourire satisfait en entendant l'exclamation de surprise de Ace, sans oublier de balancer son tablier au visage de son patron.

De toute façon, son travail lui faisait chier.

 _Le quatrième élément : ressortir avec un rencard._

Kuina se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit une voix inconnue l'appeler pour tomber sur le blond du café qui lui courait après. Elle s'arrêta et le regarda curieusement lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

« Euh... » Commença-t-il en se passant la main dans la nuque. « Désolée pour... Ce qu'il y a eu au café. »

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Sauf si tu as demandé à quelqu'un de se cacher sous une table pour me faire trébucher. »

Vu le regard qu'il lui lança, son humour n'était pas extra. Mais on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle venait de se faire virer.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander s'il pouvait l'aider lorsqu'elle se fit couper par la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait.

« Bon, Sabo-kun, tu lui donnes ton numéro, oui ? On se les gèle ici, on va pas t'attendre trente ans ! »

Oh. Pensa Kuina.

« Oh. » Dit-elle alors que le blond – Sabo – ferma les yeux et retint ce qui devait être un beau juron à l'intention de celle qui venait de le griller.

Kuina sourit en se disant que les joues rouges comme ça lui allaient particulièrement bien.

* * *

 _End ~_

 **Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à cette phrase et que vous comptez fermer votre page, attendez une seconde !**

 **Les reviews sont la seule façon de savoir si un écrit vous a plu ou non. Certes, les favoris ou même juste les vues peuvent faire plaisir, mais le but de partager ses écrits est tout de même d'avoir un retour pour pouvoir échanger et qui sait, pouvoir peut-être par la suite faire de belles rencontres :)**

 **Si vous avez lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout, laissez une review, vous pouvez être sûrs que j'y répondrai avec très grand plaisir !**


End file.
